Edward and Gordon/Transcript
George Carlin (US Version) * George Carlin: One day, Edward was in the shed where he lived with the other engines. They were all bigger than Edward and boasted about it. * Gordon: The driver won't choose you again. * George Carlin: Said Gordon. * Gordon: He wants strong engines like us. * George Carlin: But the driver and fireman felt sorry for Edward. * Edward's Driver: Would you like to come out today? * Edward: Oh yes, please. * George Carlin: Said Edward. So they lit his fire, made lots of steam and Edward puffed away. The other engines were very cross of being left behind. Edward worked hard all day. The coaches thought he was very kind and the driver was very pleased. * Edward: I'm going out again tomorrow. * George Carlin: Edward told the other engines that night. * Edward: What do you think at that? * George Carlin: But he didn't hear what they thought, for he was so tired and happy that he fell asleep at once. Next morning, Edward woke up to find nothing had change. Gordon was still boasting. * Gordon: You watch me, little Edward, as I rush through with the express. That will be a splendid sight for you. Goodbye, little Edward. Look out for me this afternoon. * George Carlin: Edward went off to do some shunting. He liked shunting. It was fun playing with freight cars. He would come out quietly and gave them a push. Then he would stop, and the silly freight cars will go bump into the each other. * Cars: OH! * George Carlin: They cried. * Cars: Whatever is happening? * George Carlin: Edward played till there were no more freight cars. Then he stopped to rest. Presently, he heard a whistle. Gordon was cross. Instead of nice new coaches, he was pulling a dirty freight train. * Gordon: A freight train, a freight train, a freight train! * George Carlin: He grumbled. * Gordon: The shame of it, the shame of it, oh, the shame of it! * George Carlin: Edward laughed and went to find some more freight cars. Then, there was trouble. * Porter: Gordon can't get up the hill. * George Carlin: The porter called to Edward's Driver. * Porter: Will you take Edward and push him please? * George Carlin: They found Gordon halfway up, and very cross. His driver and fireman were talking to him severely. * Driver: You're not trying. * Gordon: I can't do it! * George Carlin: Said Gordon. * Gordon: The noisy freight cars hold an engine back so! * George Carlin: Edward's driver came up. * Edward's Driver: We've come to push. * Gordon: No use at all! * George Carlin: Said Gordon. * Edward's Driver: You wait and see. * George Carlin: Replied Edward's driver. They brought the train back to the bottom of the hill. * Edward: I'm ready. * George Carlin: Said Edward. * Gordon: No good. * George Carlin: Grumbled Gordon. They pulled and pushed as hard as they could. * Gordon: I can't do it, I can't do it, I can't do it! * George Carlin: Puffed Gordon. * Edward: I will do it, I will do it, I will do it! * George Carlin: Puffed Edward. Edward pushed and puffed and puffed and pushed as hard as ever he could. And almost before he realized it, Gordon found himself at the top of the hill. * Gordon: I've done it, I've done it, I've done it! * George Carlin: He said proudly. He forgot all about kind Edward and didn't say thank you. Edward was left out of breath and far behind, but he was happy because he had been so helpful. At the next station, he found that the driver and fireman were very pleased with him. The fireman gave him a nice long drink and the driver said... * Driver: I'll get out my paint tomorrow, and give you your beautiful coat of blue with red stripes, then you'll be the smartest engine in the shed. Category:Transcripts Category:Thomas & Friends transcripts Category:Thomas & Friends season 1 transcripts